Everything by Lifehouse
by Misty8
Summary: Set to the awesome song "Everything" by Lifehouse, this is about Ephrams feelings on his and Amy's mixed-up relationship.


Everything by Lifehouse  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Find me here,  
  
Speak to me,  
  
I want to feel you,  
  
I need to hear you. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ephram!" I heard someone call behind me. I smiled, when I saw Amy.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just need to see if I can borrow your CD player?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, why?" I reached into my backpack.  
  
"Well, Bright was borrowing mine and he dropped it, and I don't have money for a new one."  
  
"So make him pay for it."  
  
"Yeah, but he already owes me the $15 he bought the CD with."  
  
"Not a good credit record, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," she laughed. I love hearing her laugh. It made my whole crappy day seem a little bit better. "Anyways, I'm headed to see Colin and I need something for the bus ride."  
  
My smile slowly faded, it does that every time she mentions Colin. I just hope she doesn't notice. I love this girl, who's in love with someone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are the light,  
  
That is leading me  
  
To the place where  
  
I find peace again. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I handed over the CD player and the case.  
  
"Lifehouse, POD . . . cool CDs, Grover." I winced at my nickname that she had picked out for me a few months ago. Then she said goodbye and left. I couldn't help but smile as she walked away. I just moved to a town too small to be put on a state map in comparison to my old home: New York and she's the brightest light I've ever seen. I don't know how I would've made it through just one week her without her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are the strength,  
  
That keeps me walking,  
  
You are the hope,  
  
That keeps me trusting. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked down the hallway toward my locker.  
  
"What did I tell you about keeping away from my sister?" asked Bright, meeting me at my locker.  
  
"And what did I tell you about being the stupidest guy in school?" I replied nonchalantly.  
  
He gave a fake laugh as he slammed my locker shut. "Yeah, and you would know all about being the stupidest guy in school."  
  
"You know for a guy with your name, you're not that bright." That hit him, he hates his name.  
  
But, inside I heard the words that Amy had told me yesterday: "Please try to get along with Bright. I know that he's got this big, overprotective, Neanderthal brother thing going, but this year's been really hard for him.  
  
"Sorry, low blow," I apologized as I started walking away.  
  
"Yeah, you'll sure be sorry." I ignored his comment and kept walking. Only Amy could give me the peace of mine to just ignore him like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are the life to my soul,  
  
You are my purpose, you are everything,  
  
And how can I stand here with you,  
  
And not be moved by you? . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Amy," I replied walking up to her at the diner.  
  
"Hey Ephram," she smiled. "Want a fry?" She motioned to her plate.  
  
"Sure," I picked a few off. As I reached over, I could smell her. She smelled fantastic. I almost couldn't stand sitting here so close to her, knowing that she wasn't mine. But she didn't have a clue as to how I felt. She meant everything to me, and she was there trying to be everything for Colin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you tell me?  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this? . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I knew what I needed in my life, to have a feeling of wholeness again. I lost it after my mother died, and after Amy told me about Colin. This moment was the closet to actual happiness that I could get from her. Just being near her always sent my head spinning out of control.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You calm the storms,  
  
You give me rest,  
  
You hold me in your hands,  
  
You won't let me fall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Delia, Ephram," Amy greeted us at the market getting food for dinner.  
  
"Hi Amy," replied Delia.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Are you going to the party tonight, Ephram?" she asked me.  
  
"What party?" I was virtually clueless.  
  
"Mark Thompson's party, everybody's invited."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I come too?" asked Delia looking at Amy.  
  
"Now Delia, do you really want to be hanging around with some weird, depressed teenagers all night?" Amy asked her.  
  
"No, I get that from being around him everyday." She motioned toward me.  
  
"Ha ha," I gave a fake laugh.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up at 7? And dress warmly, it'll be outdoors." Amy looked at me.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You still my heart,  
  
And you take my breath away,  
  
Would you take me in?  
  
Would you take me deeper now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It actually took me over an hour to get ready. I know that this wasn't a date, or at least she didn't think it was, but it just felt like it.  
  
When she arrived at my door she looked like she had been crying. When I asked her why, she said that the doctors had said that Colin shows no sign of waking up. He hasn't been gaining much progress. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to feel. This was the guy that was keeping me and Amy apart, but I couldn't just wish that he would die.  
  
"Do you still want to go? It's perfectly okay if you don't want to, but. . ." my voice trailed off.  
  
She looked up at me, "I'm fine, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And how can I stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you?  
  
You tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this? . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I saw her, sitting on the ground. Looking seriously depressed, I thought I saw here wipe a tear from her eye. I walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"He's dying, Ephram. He doesn't have much hope of getting better. I don't know what I'd do if he died."  
  
"You'd still have me."  
  
She looked up at me and a faint smile graced her face. "Yeah I would. Thank you, Ephram. I don't know what I would've done without you."  
  
Before I could even think about what I was doing, I leaned over and kissed her. What surprised me the most was the fact that she was kissing back. We held on for a few moments, and then she let go all of a sudden.  
  
"I can't Ephram. Colin needs me now more then ever. Me and you would just be a mistake."  
  
Then she walked off, leaving me all alone in the dark again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"'Cause you're all I want,  
  
You are all I need,  
  
You are everything,  
  
Everything." 


End file.
